Wolves of Sherwood
The Wolves of Sherwood, (WoS), are a criminal organization formerly called Hell's Masters, founded by several people under DarkDevil's leadership . They are led by Inanna. WoS members associate their image with "Robin Hood," working hard to fight against what they see as the tyranny and those that abuse the power granted to them as they rule. The Wolves of Sherwood's charter has been updated Political Standings The Wolves of Sherwood are not related to any political party though in the past have had ties to the Populares. The Wolves of Sherwood are a long-standing and honorable organization in RK. Their motto was once “Because what's right isn't always what's legal.” but changed in 1459 after the flushing out of some traitors to be "Rules were made to be changed......some just need to be broken first." Some of them are criminals in game, some aren’t. Many hold responsible positions in the government of their towns and counties. They are all of different experience, from level 3 down to the newest of newbie. They are a diverse lot with one goal in common, to keep RK interesting! They believe in the right for players to explore all avenues of the game, even the criminal ones, and to RP on the forum. They believe that players choosing to RP in this manner deserve to be treated fairly and with respect and not to be punished either in RP or IG unduly. They believe nothing is more annoying than a society believing everyone should be good all the time. Religion The head religion of the Wolves of Sherwood is the Church of Loki, however, the WoS believe in religious freedom. Not all WoS members worship Loki... some worship Jah as their head god (those who join WoS however are to be considered excommunicated by the Roman Aristotelian Church), and others don't believe in any gods. One of the major reasons the Church of Loki is the main religion of the WoS is because Loki is known in the old Germanic religion as the god of mischief, fun, and (of course) chaos. Another reason is because Loki had a son named Fenris who was a giant wolf... Fenris is thought to one day bring the destruction of the world, then re-make it. Raiderism is a growing religion within the Wolves. The Wolves of Sherwood Charter 1464 We believe in equality. We will fight injustice. Our first loyalty is to the Pack and its Allies. We will make our adventures legendary. Wolves of Sherwood official forum ---- Some History The Wolves of Sherwood have a long and dubious history of attacking travelers on the road, attacking towns, fomenting insurrection, taking over counties, looting town halls and county treasuries, infiltrating knight orders, pursuing and attacking those in authority who do not meet their standard, subverting town and county councils, and in general wreaking havoc upon the establishment and those who oppose the Wolves of Sherwood. Often players will band together when traveling, for fear of the Wolves and other criminals. The Wolves do a very good of being "the dragon" they wish to be. It is a common goal among members of knight groups, such as the Knights of Phoenix, to get out and attempt to kill a Wolf or attack a pack of them to end a crime spree. Sometimes people will attack Wolves because they are Wolves, not for any individual crime. Several armed engagements in the past have involved preventing Wolves from taking over a location, or to drive them from a location. Last year they attacked the county of Cornwall over a minor legal dispute. The law that caused the problem had been retracted prior to the attack however, and the wolf who broke the law was not punished. Despite this they used the incident as justification for attacking. The war itself involved Wolves moving around the county revolting in towns, without success. Finally they managed to lure the defenders out of the capital, and so managed to take it through revolt. The day after they had taken the capital they attacked the castle. Instead of defending the castle though the forces opposing WoS retook the town. This resulted in the Wolves having possession of Cornwall, which they renamed Cornwolf. Though they were driven out of Cornwall by an army, comprised of nearly every military order loyal to the crown, it is still seen as a high point for the Wolves. Through out the time of ownership debate many stories had come from the high gathering of populace of England, and Cornwall in a hand full of town. Taverns beamed with activity the good and the bad. Each plotting tricks upon the other. As was later spoken some wolves cornered to of the counties militia in a corner stealing their swords. Some KOP found themselves drowning wolves with endless rounds of ale. Others found further more attempts at love. In this even much came, but hurt feelings upon both sides, and lasting tensions remained. The Wolves of Sherwood still attest to this day that they were invited by the then duke Chris Braveheart; later regent Chris Braveheart and prince. They claim to have been specially invited to the county for war games. A tactic used in the past similarly by Anto_Capone with his mass duels. Several lives were lost, but over all a lasting memory was made for those still around. Last year they also took over Coventry, robbed its town hall and sold off all its goods at low prices. Rumors are that it was a wakeup call for the "good guys" to do a better job of standing watch. Most reports indicate that it was known Wolves were massing in town, which has led to many people questioning how they were able to succeed. Early in this year they tried to attack the county of Chester, but were thwarted. They started by revolting in the capital, where they were repelled. They then traveled to Hollywell, and started to make an army. Another army was made by the good guys however, which managed to defeat them. Most of the wolves were injured in the fighting. The most recent WoS activity was a revolt in Gloucester, which was a success for them. Although the mayor managed to keep the goods of the town safe, along with nearly one thousand pounds, well over ten thousand pounds was in the Town Hall when the wolves took it. The Gloucester revolt has been seen as a statement about the new leader, Anastasiya. As it is the first success the Wolves have had in some time it can be seen as a turnaround for them. So many people are expecting them to grow now, possibly even to the point that they can take over a county again. More Modern History February 1458 - Big move into Devon, most WoS settled in Chard although others are scattered around Devon and beyond. 13-07-1458: Taking of Stafford County (Wolfford) 20-07-1458: Battle of Stafford Castle Stafford County was held for more than 2 weeks only being relinquished when they rallied an army from Westmorland to come and rescue them. It was still a week before we were all dead. We had, of course, long before emptied the castle of all its loot. Most Wolves involved were aquitted of all charges without even a fine due to poor prosecuting skills of Stafford County. May 19th 1460 - A young boy and Girl, Knightl and Jade - Daughter of Giles P. Ratcliffe (Rookie Master of the WoS) revolted. The Countess Alisa's trial by peers which she was unable to complete due to health issues, Alisa committed suicide and passed away as an enemy of the Wolves for her tyrannical actions. May 20th 1460 - A Wos ship, Snowball as well as the Bad Wolf Rising owned by Giles Ratcliffe is sunk illegally whilst docked in Chard, by Egbert husband of the deceased Alisa. 30 May 1460 - The The Wolves Ball commences and all the guests agreed it was a night to remember. Sep 1460 - A large movement of Wolves travels to Galloway, Scotland due to the threat of invasion. 22 Sep 1460 - Fretalian invasion begins, The Wolves join the defense and take considerable losses due to what some call a military mistake by Juliusoctavius. 01 Oct 1460 - Frets are forced to leave by divine will for witchcraft, The Wolves lick their wounds and prepare for a trip home. A few members including John Calico and Viljami stay behind to form ties with Galloway and to support the wounded Wolves unable to travel. May 1461 - The Wolves meet to decide their stance on any war between the CA and England. Late October 1461 - Lady Lizabet leaves the world and her family, leaving Nicole as the new Lady Wolf. October 1463 - Lady Inanna returns to lead the Wolves back to their pre-Lizabet glory. First thing she does is to get rid of the weak motto. January 1464- The Reavers organization merges with the Wolves of Sherwood February 1464- The Wolves revolt and sack the towns of Salisbury and Southampton in Devon, England as part of their push to return the group to it's former glory. February 1465- The Wolves celebrate the one year anniversary of the Devon rampage with money earned from a several month long robbery campaign across England and the continent. With evasion from prosecution at a record high, the pack inches closer to reaching wealth not seen since the glory days. Category:Organizations